A Life Untold
by Today4YouRentFan
Summary: This is a fan fic for Inuyasha I decided to write. Please read and Review it. I will try to update it as soon as possible.
1. Chapter 1 Miroku's Final Battle

CHAPTER 1: MIROKU'S FINAL BATTLE:  
Miroku's staff passed through the spider youkai's body. He had slained many with his five allies; Kagome, a human from a diffrent era; Inuyasha, a stubborn Hanyou; Sango, the beautiful demon slayer who he grew to love; Kirara, Sango's pet and companion who is a cat demon; and finally little Shippo, a young kitsune who didn't count much but was helpful with his fox magic.  
He turned getting slashed at across his chest. Lucky for him it wasn't as poisonous as the bite. Kagome would fix him up after the battle. He looked around at his allies getting bored with the fighting. Kagome nodded as if to say go ahead no jewel shards were detected. He nodded back unwraping the prayer beads from his hand.  
"windtunnel" He yelled listening to it echo through the forest.  
Within seconds the demons were gone disapearing into his windtunnel, his curse. It seemed to have gotten larger then it had ever been.  
"Nothing like a good battle to start the day off huh Miroku." Inuyasha said resheathing Tetesaiga.  
Miroku nodded some falling to the ground this got his allies to come closer examining his wounds.   
"Hold still Miroku, i'll fix you up"  
Kagome pulled out her mysterious healing box and got to work carefully cleaning it then wraping it with cloth. After that they were on there way back to Kaede's village. Finally Kagome stopped and sat down.  
"Let's stay here for the night"  
" It's still daylight we can make it" Inuyasha whined  
"Were all tired Inuyasha"  
"Fine" He replied crossing his arms  
Kagome handed out food from her time, this was great food. The weird thing about is was that it didn't need to be cooked. But if it did all you had to do is add boiling water and wait a few minutes. After everyone had fallen asleep Miroku got up and left the camp. Sango had heard him leave and sat up. Kirara mewed softly as she was moves slightly.  
"What's the matter Sango?" Shippo asked  
"It's nothing go back to sleep"  
"oh, ok" Shippo said snuggling closer to Kagome.  
Sango had actually become worried about Miroku, even though she dispised his lecherous ways. She recently had had found herself attracted to him in a diffrent way then before. She had become quite fond of him and perhaps loved him the way he seemed to about her.  
She kept walking as if she was being let by the wind to him. She figured that he would go to a quiet place to meditate. She spotted him standing there the wind blowing his robe around as it called out to her to take it off. He had his hair down, a look that was odd for her to see. She though he looked so good and longed to be with him. She crept closer to him wondering what the matter was now seeing the saddened look on his face.  
"Miroku"  
Miroku turned around his hair falling over hhis face.  
"Sango what are you doing here"  
"I want to know what's going on"  
"You must go back to the others it's my windtunnel, it is expanding."  
" No, I'll stay with you"  
"Why"  
" I love you Miroku, I want to be with you"  
A tear escaped her eyes and fell down her cheek.  
"Sango" Miroku exclaimed as he wraped his arms around her and pulled her close.  
Sango looked up at him and their lips meant in a passionate kiss. When it ended Sango stood breathless.  
"I love you too Sango"  
Sango hesitated a moment then stepped back some undoing her kimono allowing it to fall to the ground. She now stood before him only in the binding that held her breasts. Miroku smirked as he looked at her. She was so beautiful in the moonlight as it hit her hair a certain way. Her skin glistened as her hair flew behind her like a river. There hearts were beating rapidly. Miroku steped forward as he dropped his robe. They Meant in a sensual embrace. That night they made love by the endless ocean. The next morning Sango awoke to the fish who were trying to catch the fluttering bugs above them. Miroku was gone, where could he have went to she thought. He had left his staff stuch in the ground near her. She saw the pray beads the bind his wind and his sutras nearby and started to worry. She grabed his things and ran as fast as she could back to the camp. Miroku wasn't there only Kagome, Inuyasha, Shippo and Kirara. She fell to her knees dropping the staff and sutras which scattered with the wind.


	2. Chapter 2 The Fate of the Curse

Chapter 2:THE FATE OF THE CURSE:  
"There you are Sango; Kagome was worried sick about you and that monk." Inuyasha told her seeing her.  
"Where is Miroku?" Shippo asked as he climbed on Kagome's Shoulder.  
"I don't know I woke up and he was gone."  
"Where were you two last night" Inuyasha asked.  
"Uh" Sango blushed.  
"You two a couple or what?" Inuyasha asked  
Sango looked away as tears ran down her face. Kagome then walked over and stood by her.  
"What's really going on Sango?"  
Sango held up the prayer beads for them to see.  
"He's dead I know it. His wind tunnel…he said it was expanding."  
The wind had picked up around them. Was Miroku still alive, Could she save him? Sango took off running to the direction of the wind. Inuyasha and Kagome followed. They could see Miroku his wind tunnel had already consumed most of his arm.  
"Miroku" Sango Screamed going towards him.  
"Sango, stay back" Miroku yelled at her.  
At that time Inuyasha and Kagome had her pulling her back. Sango kicked and hit trying to get to him.  
"Please Sango we don't need to lose you as well." Kagome told her.  
Within a matter of minutes the wind tunnel had consumed Miroku leaving a huge crater in his place. Sango fell to her knees bringing Kagome down with her. Shippo and Kirara came into view.  
"Where's Miroku?" Shippo asked climbing of Kirara.  
"He's gone Shippo."Kagome said sadly looking down at the ground.  
"He'll be back right Inuyasha"  
"No stupid he's dead, he'll never be back"  
"Inuyasha sit" Kagome yelled.  
Inuyasha face planted into the ground leaving a huge mark on the ground.  
"What was that for?"  
"That was rude to put it that way especially in front of Sango"  
Sango sat crying had she really had feelings for Miroku? Shippo ran over hugging Sango crying some. Kagome too had shed a few tears. Inuyasha wiped his eyes some then crossed his arms over his chest.  
"I don't know why everyone is so worked up about Miroku. Come on Sango, it's not like you loved him. "   
"Inuyasha Sit"  
"Oh no not again" Inuyasha said face planting into the ground once more.  
Sango sighed and stood up. She was holding Shippo on one arm and Kirara in the other.  
"We must go see Master Mushin and tell him about Miroku's untimely death. "   
"Let's go" Kagome said nodding in agreement.  
They made their way to see Master Mushin. All of them deeply missed Miroku already even Inuyasha who never will admit it.


End file.
